


Dolent

by rey7114



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Original Character(s), S Races (SK8 the Infinity), Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey7114/pseuds/rey7114
Summary: Sone Maeko, a quiet classmate of Kyan Reki, has a life hidden from her fellow students. By day she deals with pestering Benjirou, and by night she speeds through "S" as Midnight. What happens when Hasegawa Langa, the new transfer student, and Kyan Reki notice who she actually is? Will she deny all of it? Or will she play it cool?
Relationships: Kyan Reki & Original Female Character(s), Kyan Reki/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Sone Maeko** , stood leaning against the fence, her arms crossed over her chest, graffiti lined the walls behind them. She hid behind her black mask and gray hoodie, blending into the background. Sone wasn’t a skater that wanted to be well-known but her “S” name was heard of. **Midnight** , was what people called her. She was a mystery to people, being in her baggy sweatshirt, pants and black mask all the time, her gender was unknown. . .


	2. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fun begins! i will probably be rotating between this story and my, my hero academia one. kinda obsessed with this show! i don't really know where this story is going to go, but we'll see. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

**Sone Maeko** , stood leaning against the fence, her arms crossed over her chest, graffiti lined the walls behind them. She hid behind her black mask and gray hoodie, blending into the background. Sone wasn’t a skater that wanted to be well-known but her “S” name was heard of. **Midnight** , was what people called her. She was a mystery to people, being in her baggy sweatshirt, pants and black mask all the time, her gender was unknown. 

She stood on the sidelines watching as fellow skaters made their way down the old mine road, towards the starting line. All she wanted was to skate tonight, however, there was a beef before she could. One between Shadow and Reki. 

Shadow was a tall muscular man with a bright orange mo-hawk, he wore white foundation and other make up making him look like an old 80s rock star. He was known to play dirty tricks on the course, using laser’s as a visual distraction and firecrackers. 

Reki was a fellow student to Sone, Kyan Reki. He has always been a skateboard nerd and has a confidence about him that doesn’t stop him from doing things he loves. 

Deciding that she wanted to see what tricks Shadow wanted to play with today, Sone pushed onto her skateboard, using the caveman technique, a quite common trick to get on one’s board. She maneuvered her way through the crowd, only stopping once she got to the front. 

“I thought you made a run for it.” Shadow said, standing straight with his side facing Reki. “I’m gonna have you take back the fact that you dissed my skating, Shadow!” Reki answered, flipping his board into his hand. 

The crowd started cheering. “It’s beef!” “Shadow and Reki are at it!” “Show some backbone!” As fast as the cheering started it settled down once the speakers started blaring. 

Shadow ran his thumb across his neck, symbolizing “death”, sticking his pierced tongue out in the process. The lights started, the four red lights coming on one after the other, until finally the last light turned green signalling the start of the race. 

Shadow got the head start, pushing off on his board, Reki started off after him. They were at it for a bit, before Shadow threw his “bombs” as he calls it underneath of Reki’s board, leading him to crash into the sidelines, luckily there were bushes. Shadow’s smile filled the screen when the whistle blew. Sone shook her head, sighing, before pushing out from behind the crowd. Whispers erupted when she came out into most people’s views. “Yo, Midnight is here.” “When did they get here?” “Were they here the whole time?” “Shadow is gonna get dissed, he knows that they don’t like his dirty tricks.” 

She pushed her board towards the starting line, waiting for anyone to come race against her. Shadow made his way back up to the starting line, catching sight of Midnight. He shrank a bit watching as they had their foot pressed on the back of the board and their arms crossed over their chest. 

He had always been somewhat attracted to their attitude, the way they dissed his tricks and style, and the way they held themselves. It was an attraction in respect of a fellow skater. Shadow and Midnight often went head to head racing, but recently he had been losing. 

“HAHA, Midnight, whatcha doing here on a Tuesday night!?” He yelled louder than he had in their direction. Midnight shifted their attention towards the muscular man as he skated in front of them. He received a shrug, “Did you come to lose to me again?” He let out an obnoxious laugh, his shoulders moving up and down with each noise. 

Midnight shook their head, “I do believe that I have won the last 5 matches that we’ve gone up against each other, Shadow. Are you losing memories now from your nasty tricks you pull?” Cheers erupted again only adding a flare to their remark. 

“Dissing my tricks are ya, that's foul, even for you. Ya know if you just show us all -” He moved closer to Midnight, wanting to get a reaction from them but they stood their ground not moving, “- what you actually look like, you might have more fans, not that you have any right now.” 

“I don’t care about how many fans I have, if I have any. I skate for the fun of it.” Midnight pointed at the loud speakers just as it blares. “Guess you’re skating against me, you ready to lose again?” They cocked their head, picking their skateboard up off the ground. 

“Ready to win if that’s what you mean!” He laughed once again, also picking his board up. The lights started their countdown, finally turning green. They both pushed off heading down the course, equally focused but content. 

**~~~**

Sone sat near the back of the class, directly in front of Reki. The sound of Reki’s pencil echoed in her ears as she scrolled through the most recent Twitter thread of her match against Shadow. 

She was startled when a group of boys entered the class. “Hey Reki, that arm from a fight?” A chuckle escaped her lips, as she listened to the assumption that Itsuki said, still being concentrated on her phone. 

“As if.” Reki responded. “You just don’t learn your lesson,” Benjiro, the brown haired boy who sits in front of Sone, said as he took his seat. “You got injured the other day, too.” He drew his hands back behind his head. 

“I said, as if!” Reki announced still engrossed in whatever he was doing. “You drawing something again?” Another one of Reki’s friends asked, this gathered the attention of Benjiro as he faced back towards both of them. 

“Are you interested!?” Reki asked, his energetic voice startled Sone. Benjiro laughed, noticing that Sone jumped. “Oh shut up.” She snarled, glaring at him. 

The trail of answers from the boys led Reki to go back to doodling. Sone looked back at the drawing noticing the sketch of what seemed like Shadow and some notes. Another laugh escaped her mouth, catching Reki’s attention. “What are you laughing about?” He asked, looking into her umber eyes.

“Nice drawing.” She said pointing to the skeletal sketch with firecrackers coming off it. Reki huffed and ignored her, thinking that she was taunting him like his other friends. 

“Everyone be seated.” The teacher asked at the front of the classroom. Introducing our new transfer student . . .” Sone was still looking at the comments about her and Shadows match, snickering at the foul comments and side remarks. 

“A foreigner?” “He’s cute!” “He’s tall” In the front stood the new transfer student, he had cornflower blue hair, and turquoise eyes to compliment the hair. His skin was quite hair and he dressed properly. 

Benjiro turned around towards Sone, “I wouldn’t fall for his looks if I were you Mae, most people who look like that are stubborn and selfish.” Though his comment was unheard as she was still engrossed in her phone. “Gosh, you are really something, you know.” This got her to look up, she glanced at Benjiro giving him a glare, looked over at the transfer for a few seconds then stared back at her phone. 

Benjiro laughed and turned back to the front of the class. The teacher cleared his throat, “Introduce yourself.” There was an awkward silence as the teacher looked at the transfer student. “Uh . . . I’m Hasegawa Langa.” A long pause. “Is that all?” The teacher asked. “Well . . . I came here from Canada.” Another pause “Is that all?” He asked again. “Is it bad?” The transfer asked. “It’s not bad per se.” 

“God, does he not know how to introduce himself?” Benjiro whispered back to Sone. This time Sone answered, “Well, if you were listening, moron, he said he was from Canada. And if you were smart enough to comprehend they don’t introduce themselves to the class over there.” 

Sone looked up, seeing Benjiro glaring at her with shock. She wasn’t one to talk most of the time, and when she did it was mostly to Benjiro, but never did she insult someone. She shrunk in her seat as she realized that her true self came out. 

At school, she tried to keep a cool collected state, hoping that her sarcasm and insults didn’t slip. She was quiet and barely ever spoke unless spoken to by a teacher. This remark didn’t go unnoticed by Reki either, he was shocked by what she said and her attitude that seemed nothing like her. 

Once school was finally over, Sone made her way up the long hill towards her house. “Hey!” She kept walking, hoping that the familiar voice wasn’t yelling out for her. “Hey!” Again she didn’t stop. “HEY! Sone, I’m talking to you!” 

Turning towards the voice, she waited till the person caught up with her, before she started walking again. “Gosh, you are really hard to talk to.” He said huffing as he just had to run up the steep slope. “Anyway, I was hoping that we could go out to eat sometime. What do you say?” He asked, walking closer to her. “Sorry, I’m busy.” 

“I said sometime, doesn’t have to be today.” He nudged her arm as he laughed. “And again, I am busy.” He looked at her with a smirk on his face. “You can’t be busy everyday, you don’t even have a job.” 

She walked faster hoping to get away from her annoying classmate, who has been hitting on her for the past three years. The closer they were up the hill, the more hopeful she became at getting away from him. “Oh come on, you can’t avoid me forever, Mae.” 

Ten more steps. She was waiting for the last ten steps, before she could break away. “You know you want to, we’ve been close ever since we were younger.” Five more steps. “We could go watch a movie and get pizza or somet-” Sone sprinted off towards the side of one of the buildings, grabbing her skateboard and leaving Benjiro behind. 

“Maeko! Come back here! Where are you going!?” He yelled attempting to run after her, but she kept speeding up desperately wanting to get out of there. It only took a few minutes before she completely lost Benjiro. She sighed glad to get rid of the pestering boy. 

She didn’t want to go home right away so she skated around for a while before deciding to take the long way home. She passed a street looking down it for a moment, only to witness Reki skating over top of the new transfer student. Out of shock she stopped her board and watched as he cleanly landed on the other side of his head. 

If it was an amateur they would have messed up and could have badly hurt the boy, but the skill that Reki possesses allowed him to gracefully, well as gracefully as you can with a skateboard, perform an ollie. He moved to the side of the boy and pointed in Sone’s direction, hesitating for a moment when he saw her with a skateboard under her foot. 

Being caught by the skateboard nerd was something she had been trying to avoid, so she quickly skated away before he could say anything. 

**~~~**

Friday was something that Sone was looking forward to, it was a chance to go to “S.” She hated Tuesdays and Thursday as she wasn’t able to sneak out and race since both her parents were home. Fridays on the other hand were her favorite, it was when basically everyone came out to skate, she loved watching people race each other and more so when she got to skate or annoy the shit out of Shadow. 

Luckily when she came in on Friday, Benjiro wasn’t there yet, so she had some peace and quiet for a few minutes. However, Reki was as excited as ever. “Skate down from the top of the hill to the abandoned factory at the bottom.” 

She listened in as he talked about “S” with Hasegawa. “When they’re going really fast, they can go faster than 60 mph! You can attack or interfere with your opponents! Anything goes! Whoever gets to the goal first wins!” 

Sone looked back at Hasegawa to see him with his head on the desk, his eyes barely staying open as Reki went on and on about skateboarding. That was the exact reason why she didn’t want him knowing she skated, plus hiding her identity in “S” was more beneficial to her. With the thought of the race on her mind, she started daydreaming, hoping to have a more applicable opponent tonight.

~~~

The gates to the race opened, everyone rushed in excited for the challenges for tonight. Sone stayed back, waiting for everyone else to file in before her, not wanting her hood to come off in the chaos. By the time she was able to go in people were still lingering behind her. 

She jumped on her board once she was in and headed off down the once abandoned road. When she got to the starting point she stayed hidden as she saw Shadowin the distance, Kazu standing a little bit away. 

The sound of a bike came from the entrance, once it was close, she noticed that Hasegawa and Reki were on it. Reki hopped off and ran over to Kazu a black bag in his arms. “Sorry for the wait! I’m from DOPE SKETCH!” 

Kazu grabbed the bag from Reki’s arms, “I’ve been tired of waiting for my new deck! I put your name on it. I went through the pain of asking a pro to tune it for me! I’m sure it’s lightning-fast!” Once he opened it both him and his annoying “girl” had shocked looks on their faces. 

Reki screamed, his face looking white and shocked. “What is this thing?” The annoying girl asked. “What is this old scrap? What happened to my board?” Kazu screamed in disgust. “What are you gonna do for us?”

Reki looked between the two bodies before him. “There’s no way I can skate on a shabby board like this!” With that Kazu threw the old board onto the ground, causing Reki to look furious at him. “Wh-What do you want? Got something to bitch about?”

Being respectful, Reki bowed to the two of them, “I’m sorry! I’ll go get it right away!”

“There’s no way you’d make it in time. It starts at midnight.” Shadow interrupted the apology. “Do it again for us Shadow!” “Crush! Crush! Crush!” The crowd cheered at the presence of the tall man. 

“Today’s bet is the right to give the opponent any tattoo you want. I’ll have them write in right above your chick’s name . . . “Dumpster Slut”!” Shadow said right in the girl’s face, before erupting in laughter. 

Kazu seemed conflicted before pointing over to Reki, “Y-You skate this one! In the first place, this is your fault! Own up to it and go skate it yourself!” He yelled in the red heads direction. 

“W-Well, that’s my board that I haven’t repaired yet! There’s no way I can go as is!” Reki yelled back at the blonde. “I don’t care which of you it is. It might be fun to take this arm and bust it up for good.” Shadow laughed. 

That comment was too far for Shadow, Sone emerged from the crowd making her presence known on the course. “YOOO, Midnight is here everyone!” “Maybe they will race against each other again.” “Shadow needs a redemption after the last race.” 

The two boys ignored the uproar, “What?” Reki snarled, breaking his arm out of Shadow’s grip. “Langa, get me the scissors from the toolbox-” He looked over to Hasegawa and saw him taping his feet onto the skateboard. 

Midnight looked over as puzzled as everyone else. “What the hell are you doing?” Reki yelled in shock, Shadow looking confused at the situation. “Huh, you weren’t able to skate at all! First off, what’s with the duct tape?” 

Midnight moved closer to hear the conversation better, this time Shadow noticed them, he winced but kept up his facade. “If I don’t do this, it’ll fall off under my feet and it’ll be dangerous.”

“The opposite is true, idiot! Like that, you’ll get totally bruised up when you bail!” Reki said over the blue haired boy's shoulder. 

“Which of you will skate? I won’t mind both of you at once! But, I do have a rematch after this, so we need to hurry.” Shadow announced looking over in Midnight’s direction. 

Out of nowhere Cherry Blossom appeared, helping Hasegawa up off the ground. “He will be the one skating.” He said calmly. 

People went wild. “Three elites in one night!” “Midnight, Shadow and Cherry, what’s going on!?” “ The AI Skater!”

“Even as an amateur, if he gets on a board here, he has to skate. That’s the rule.” Cherry stated the rules looking at Hasegawa. 

Reki and Hasegawa started having a semi-one-sided heated argument, until the “guards” grabbed Reki and brought him to the side lines near Midnight. 

The siren blared, flag raised, and lights started counting down. “Don’t go too fast! If anything, don’t be reckless!”

Midnight watched as Reki’s face contoured into a concerned expression as he watched his new friend stand alone at the starting line. 

Red.

Red.

Red.

Red.

**Green.**


End file.
